True Love
by Wizard463
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have gone to Hogwarts for 5 long years. Over that time their relationship has evolved. Find out where it takes them in this fanfic. Rated R for sexual activity in later chapters. The first few chapters WILL BE SHORT!
1. Relationship Sparks

Chapter 1: Relationship Sparks  
  
Harry Potter was no average teenage boy, he was a wizard. Even among wizards, he was not that normal. 16 years ago, a dark wizard named Voldemort had broken in to Harry's childhood home and killed Harry's parents with the unforgivable Avada Kedavra curse. Voldemort then tried the same curse on Harry, however when he did this, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort, and Harry escaped with nothing but a lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
Harry had just left his home, in which he lived with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his fat cousin Dudley. He had gone to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies, and this is where our story begins.  
  
Harry had just come out of Flourish and Blotts where he had bought his only new book, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6). Down the bricked alleyway Harry walked, then he suddenly bumped into one of his friends, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Did you have a nice summer?" Harry inquired.  
"It was OK, I guess." Hermione giggled. She thought, "It would have been better if you had been with me." "Oh it's so good to see you!!!" she said.  
"Thanks, same to you." Harry replied.  
They just stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other, until Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley saw them. "Harry! Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" said Ron in a frustrated tone. "Sorry, Ron." They both said. "Anyway, guys the whole family is going to The Leaky Cauldron tonight, you want to come?" asked Ron. "Sure." They both replied.  
  
What will happen at The Leaky Cauldron? Will there be some obvious twist of fate to bring Harry and Hermione together? Only Chapter 2 will tell! Next Chapter: Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron That night at The Leaky Cauldron "Table of 9, right?" "No, not tonight we have Harry and Hermione with us." answered Mrs. Weasley. "9 is the maximum per table" "Harry?" "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" "Can you and Hermione handle yourselves?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, I think so." they both said with a blush. "Harry and Hermione sat down at their table and ordered a couple of butter beers. While they waited, Harry stared into Hermione's light brown eyes and she stared back into his green eyes. "I-I n-never noticed how b-beautiful your eyes are, Hermione." Harry stuttered "You're so sweet, Harry. I've always thought so." Hermione admitted. Their faces drew closer to each other's, and just about when their lips were about to meet.... "Here are your butter beers." Harry wanted to say,"Oh, what IS wrong with you!?" but he resisted the urge. "Thank you." However, the peace did no last for long because all the lights in The Leaky Cauldron went black.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry looked around to see if a spell might have done it. He couldn't see anything at first but then he saw it. The shady figure of Peter Pettigrew became very clear. "YOU! STOP!!" yelled Harry. When Peter noticed he had been seen, he transformed into his rat form and ran off. Harry thought, "Why was Pettigrew here? If Peter is here, then Voldemort must be nearby!  
  
Are Harry's suspicions correct? Is Voldemort near? Will Harry and Hermione EVER get that perfect moment? Find out in Chapter 3! Next Chapter: Chapter 3: The Burrow and the Moonlight Tree 


	3. The Burrow and the Moonlight Tree

Chapter 3: The Burrow and the Moonlight Tree  
  
"Harry! Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's him. In this room, I saw Pettigrew." Harry answered. "Pettigrew? That bloody coward?" Ron interrupted. "Yes, and it makes me think. If Pettigrew was here, Voldemort couldn't be too far away!" Harry explained.  
  
With the lights still out in the cauldron, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go assure that all was safe. As they wandered down the cobbled roads of Diagon Alley, they heard a cold voice exclaim, "Serpensortia!" Recognizing the spell all too well Harry grabbed each of his friend's hands and pulled them in the opposite direction.  
  
The cold voice that he had heard, he recognized to be Voldemort's. Just then a snake turned the corner giving an ear-piercing hiss. Harry, his hands still interlocked in his friend's hands ran as fast as her could and yelled behind him, "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" The snake burned up and remained as a pile of ashes on the cobblestone streets.  
  
When Harry turned the next corner, he stopped running to catch his breath. "Great job Harry!" Hermione said. "That was wicked, Harry!" said Ron. Then Ron noticed something. "Hey, Harry, why is it that you are still holding Hermione's hand?" asked Ron with a mischievous look on his face. Harry blushed a deep scarlet as he pulled his hand away. "Must have been an accident.'  
  
Of course, Harry knew it was no accident. "Come on, let's go back to the cauldron, the lights are probably back on." Harry said. "Yeah, and mum's probably worried sick." Ron agreed. As they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron, Harry had a thought on his mind, "If that was Voldemort, then why didn't I feel any pain in my scar when I was near him?" Harry asked himself this question all the way back to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "See, told you." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Anyway, we are going home to The Burrow in about five minutes." "If we were missing five more minutes she would have called The Ministry of Magic. Whispered Ron.  
  
Five minutes later, they all used the Floo Powder and all but 3 of them reached their destination. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves in a strange place. In front of them verdant fields and moon lit mountains. Behind them lay a tree, it was old. All the leaves appeared to be dead. "Ron, you know the wizarding world better than either of us. Go try and figure out which direction The Burrow is, we'll wait here," said Hermione. "OK," agreed Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in silence for 10 minutes waiting for Ron and then Hermione spoke up. "The mountains sure are beautiful tonight." Hermione began. "Lit by the moon." Harry continued. "With miles of field in front of them." Hermione finished. "However, the mountains aren't that beautiful," said Harry. "What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Hermione. "The mountains aren't that beautiful in comparison to you." Harry said.  
  
Hermione started moving her face towards him again as she had done in The Leaky Cauldron, as he did the same. Their lips finally met and each of them felt indescribable happiness. Harry's tongue entered Hermione's mouth and began feeling around. Hermione's tongue did the same in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry then said out of the side of his mouth, "I love you, Hermione Granger." Hermione answered out of the side of her mouth, "and I love you, Harry Potter." As they broke kiss they both said, "Wow." Then they noticed something, the dead tree behind them had come to life again, and it bloomed beautiful shining blue leaves and shining blue flowers.  
  
Hermione touched the tree and disappeared. Harry then realized that Hermione and himself had activated a portkey in the tree. "Ron, come quick!" Harry yelled. "What?" Ron asked. "The tree, it's a portkey!" Harry replied "How can you be sure where it goes?" Ron questioned. "I can't be, but it's our only hope." Harry depressively said. Both Harry and Ron touched it and surely enough they appeared in Ron's bedroom.  
  
An hour later everyone was in bed, except Harry and Hermione, in separate beds in Ron's room. "Good night, Harry," said Hermione "Good night, Hermione," Harry replied And they drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Awwww....All is well that ends well. For now. Next Chapter: Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express 


End file.
